A Secret Christmas Love
by shadowwritter
Summary: A love forms over christmas break in there 3rd year between two friends tring something new. Rated M for future content.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Christmas Eve Dinner Surprise

It was Christmas Eve dinner at Hogwarts and I stayed because my parents went on a sking trip. Very few other students had stayed as well. There was Harry, Dean, Pansy, Draco, a couple secound years i didnt know. Only a couple of the professors stayed. Professor Mogonagal, Hagrid, Mr. Filch, Madam Palmfrie, and of corse Professor Dumbledor. Bue to the small amount of students who stayed for the holidays Dumbledor decided to have only one table set up. Harry and I sat together eating and making small talk. Dean sat with a third year hunched over what looked like a potions assignment. Draco and Pansy where on the other side of them. Along the other side of the table was the staff with Dumbledor in the middle of the table.

"Pansy I am tring to eat, Do you mind," Draco asked.

"I'm sorry Draco. I am just tring to enjoy spending Christmas with you," Pansy sqweeked.

"I know but I am really hungry," Draco said, "I tell you what, how about when we go back to the common room I give you a new Christmas present?"

"Ok will I like it," Pansy asked.

"We will see," Draco said with a laugh.

I leaned over to Dean and asked "Would you like some help with that or do you have it under control?"

"I don't think I understand what I am looking at Hermione," Dean said, "Here Lucus I will try and help you again tommorrow."

"Oh ok thanks anyway Dean," Said Lucus.

I sat back in my seat and grabbed another slice of chocolate pie. Harry was munching on a piece of honey smoked ham. Professor Dombledor was in deep conversation with Professor Mogonagal. Hagrid was discussing what sounded like a hunting trip with Mr. Filch. Madam Polmfrie was talking with of all people or ghosts Sir Nicholas about what sounded like an anti-poision.

"Hemione what are your plans for after dinner," Harry asked with a curious look on his face.

I swallowed the bite of pie that i was chewing on and replied, "Well I was going to catch up on Professor Mogonagal's project why?"

"Well I was wondering if you would like to hang out with me by the fire maybe have some hot chocolate with some marshmellows," Harry suggested.

"Harry James Potter are you asking me out," I inquired.

"Well not officaly yet I just wanted try something new if that is ok," Harry said with a half smile.

"Hmmmmmmmmm well why not," I said. Harry looked pleased with the answer I gave him. We went throught the rest of dinner debating what future job would be better for him. I suggested Minister of Magic or Headmaster of Hogwarts. He suggested Professional Quidatch Seeker of Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher. When we got up we bid everyone good night and walked back to the common room. As I stepped through the porthole i gasped at what i saw. The common room was dimmly lit and a couple of extra large pillow chairs infront of the fireplace with a couple candles floating around them with a rose in a vase between them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A Trial of Friendship

_Recap:_

_"Hmmmmmmmmm well why not," I said. Harry looked pleased with the answer I gave him. We went through the rest of dinner debating what future job would be better for him. I suggested Minister of Magic or Headmaster of Hogwarts. He suggested Professional Quidatch Seeker of Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher. When we got up we bid everyone good night and walked back to the common room. As I stepped through the porthole i gasped at what i saw. The common room was dimly lit and a couple of extra large pillow chairs in front of the fireplace with a couple candles floating around them with a rose in a vase between them._

_New Chapter_

I gasped at the romantic sight that was before me. For once I was speechless at something Harry did. It was so beautiful that i wanted to cry.

"Harry how did you do all this," I asked, "You where down to dinner before me."

"I had a little help from Dobby, Dean, and Neville before he left for the holidays," Harry said with a wide grin.

"How did Neville help you with this, he screws up almost everything," I inquired with a concerned look.

"Harry smiles and laughed, "Well I'm not the best Herbologist. He helped me with the roses."

"Roses? I only see one rose," I said with a raised eyebrow.

"The rest are for later," Harry said nudging me towrd the fireplace. As we sat I still couldn't help but still be amazed at how perfect everything was.

"So how did you get Dean and Neville to go along with helping you do all this," I asked curious smile.

"Well it took some convincing with Dean but when I mentioned plants Neville was more then happy to help me. After that Dean said he would be happy to help if Neville was going to," Harry said.

"Oh, so how does Dobby work into all of it," I asked looking around. No sooner had I spoke his name did Dobby appeared holding a tray with two tall, steaming mugs next to some fresh cookies.

"Hello Harry and Ms. Hermione, lovely evening isn't it," Dobby squeaked with a smile setting the tray down. He bowed his head and looked up again.

"Ahhh thank you Dobby," Harry said, "Don't forget to come see me tomorrow so we can talk."

"Oh yes Harry I will not forget," Dobby said, "Well if you need anything else sir don't be afraid to call for me."

"I don't think we will Dobby," Harry said.

"Thank you Dobby, Happy Christmas," I said.

"Happy Christmas Ms. Hermione and you to Harry," Dobby said before vanishing with a mild pop.

"I am still not used to him doing that," I said with shiver.

"Warm your hands you look cold," Harry said handing me a mug. I took a sip and it instantly warmed me. It was like....................well.......................magic, no pun intended. I sat there slowly sipping my hot chocolate. Harry had picked up the rose and started to twril it in his fingers. He never moved his gaze off the fire, it was like he was contemplating something in his head.

"Harry are you ok," I asked.

"Huh oh yeah I'm fine I was just thinking," Harry said looking in my eyes.

"Oh what where you thinking about," I inquired staring back into his.

"You and how beautiful you have become over the years," He said almost tearing up. I put down my mug and leaned over to him........................

_AN:_

_It gets way better in the chapters to come so avid readers look for them._

_Shadowwritter_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A Christmas To Remember

I woke to find myself on one of the couches in the common room. I quickly sat up and looked around for Harry and saw him just walking through the porthole.

"Good morning sleepy, oh and Happy Christmas," Harry said with a smile.

"Morning Harry and Happy Christmas," I said with a walked over and sat beside me. I leaned up against him and layed my head on his dropped his arm around me like a half hug.

"How did you sleep," Harry asked.

"Good," I said looking up at him, "Where were you at before you came back?"

"I recived an owl this morning," Harry said, "The bloddy bird woke me up."

"Who was it from," I ventured, "Ron,Ginny, Neville....."

"No it was Dumbledore," Harry said.

"Oh what did he want," I asked.

"He wanted to talk to me about an extra class and he gave me a present," Harry said with a smile.

"Oh what did he give you," I said looking excited.

"A book and a box he said not to open the box untill the end of the year though," Harry said with a laugh.

"Well what is the book about," I inquired, "Is it a story, a memory book?"

"No," Harry said, "Its a new text book."

"An odd gift to get from Dumbledore," I said looking back up at Harry. We sat there for a little while longer just enjoying each others company.

"Would you like you gift," Harry asked.

"But I didn't get you anything," I said.

"Its ok," Harry said, "If your happy with your gift that will be my gift. Your happieness."

"Aww Harry thats sweet," I said looking at him. Harry got up and dashed off to his room. After a couple minutes of alot of noise he was racing back down the steps from the boys dormitory. He was carring a medium, gold box with a scarlet bow on it. When he was in front of me he handed the box to me. As I took the box I got up and walked over to a nearby desk. I sat the box down and undid the bow. I gently opened the box. It was a gold neckless with a small pendent. Carved into the front of the pendent was a "P".

"Oh my Harry it is beautiful," I said looking at the stunning neckless.

"It was my mothers," Harry said, "Professor McGonagall gave it to me are first year. My mother sent it to her just before they went into hidding."

"Oh well why did you give it to me," I asked with a curious look on my face.

"Because my father gave it to my mother, and now I would like you to have it because I really like you," Harry said.

"Oh thats so sweet Harry," I said, "Will you help me put it on?"

"Yeah," He said. I handed it to him and pulled my hair back. He layed the pendent on my chest and hooked the chain back together. Then he wrapped his arms around my waist. I turned around in his arms and put mine around his neck.

"Thank you Harry I love it, its beautiful," I said with a light smile. I stepped up on my tippy toes and kissed him. When my lips met his, his arms tightened around my body and pulled me close.

"Are you ready to go to breakfeast," Harry asked, "Maybe after we can go for a walk around the grounds."

"Just let me go put on a fresh set of robes," I laughed.

"Ok I will be waiting right here," Harry said. As I walked to my room I felt something warm in the center of my chest. I looked down to see what it was but nothing was there, just the pendent and it was cold. What was I feeling? Was it love? Was I falling in love with Harry? I thought to myself for a minute. I may love Harry Potter. Maybe Professor McGonagall can help me.

_AN:_

_A short chapter I know, but trust me there will be much more suspense, drama and romance._

_Shadowwritter_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Christmas Day

Harry and I walked down to breakfeast without running into anyone. We entered the Great Hall holding each others hands. We saw everyone sittin at the same table eating breakfeast. Dumbledore looked up to see us enter and grab seats opposite of him.

"Good morning and Happy Christmas Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger," Dumbledore said with a slight smile.

"Morning Professor," Harry and I said in unison. As we ate breakfeast Harry and Dumbledore spent most of there time in deep conversation. When breakfeast came to an end I hoped that Harry and I could go on a walk around the grounds.

"Ms. Granger, Ms. Perkins" Dumbledore called.

"Yes Proffessor Dumbledore," I answered while i noticed Pansy walking up behind me.

"I am barrowing Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy for a couple of hours so if it inconviences any plans either ot you have for today but I am sure they can make it up to you," Dumbledore said.

"Oh ok Professor," Pansy said over my shoulder, "Maybe Hermione and I can hang out today in the spirt of Christmas."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, what do you think Ms. Granger," Dubledore asked.

"Ok why not," I said.

"Wonderful well then Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter fallow me," Dumbledore said walking toward the entrence hall. Draco kissed Pansy and Harry gave me a hug. Pansy and I stood there for a minute not knowing what to do.

"What would you like to do," Pansy asked. I thought for another minute.

"What do you say to a stroll around the grounds swappin stories," I suggested.

"Sounds like fun," Pansy said with a smile. We met back up in the entrence hall in ten minutes later. Pansy came back wearing a dark fur coat.

"Oh my Pansy is that new," I inquired.

"Yeah Draco got it for me for Christmas," Pansy said doing a twirl letting te coat spin around her feet, "What did Harry get you for Christmas."

"Oh he got me this," I said while holding upp the pendent.

"Hermione it is beautiful," Pasny exclaimed holding it in her hand running her fingers over it, "Is that a P on it."

"Yes it was Harry's mothers," I said with a smile. Professor McGonagall came walking aroun the corner and saw Pansy and I standing there talking.

"Ms. Perkins, Ms. Gramger beautiful morning isn't it," She said.

"Yes it is Professor we where just about to go for a walk around the grounds care to join us," Pasny asked.

"Oh girls I would love to but I am going to have tea with Madam Pomfrey," She said look happy, "Well Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas Professor," We said in unison. Pansy and I set off across the grounds and found a nice peaceful spot to sit by the Black Lake.

"So how did you figure Harry had gotten me something for Christmas," I asked with a curious look.

"The way you two walked into breakfeast earlier," She laughed, "So when did you and Harry start going out?" I blushed at the words when I heared them. Pansy let out another little laugh.

"Well he officaly asked me out last night after dinner," I said blushing even more.

"Oh how did he do it," She asked.

"Well he did it all romantic like he had the common room set up with floating candles and a home grown long stem rose," I said.

"Oh that is so wonderful," Pansy asked, "So why is there a P on your neckless?"

"Well the neckless has been in Harry's family for ages," I said proudly.

"But I thought Harry's family was killed by You-know-who," Pansy said.

"Yes but when there will was read Professor McGonagall was to hang on to some of there things untill Harry came to Hogwarts," I said.

"So it would stay in his family," Pansy guessed.

"Yeah," I agreed, "And know he wants me to ware it."

"Thats so sweet," Pansy sighed.

"Yeah," I agreed, " I wounder what they are up to with Dumbledore?"

********

Meanwhile back in a small library nook of Dumbledore's office they sat slowly sipping tea. Harry and Draco where no doubt thinking the same thing, Why Dumbledore need to see them on a day where they should be with the girls. After another long sip of hot tea Dumbledore spoke.

"No doubt you are both wondering the same thing," He smiled.

"Yes," Draco said. He looked as though he had been holding his breath to say that.

"Well at the start back of classes you both will have an extra class with me on Tuseday and Thursday nights," Dumbledore said softly.

"What kind of class exactly will it be sir," Harry asked inquizatively.

"A bloody wast of time I bet," Draco said getting up to leave.

"Accualy Mr. Malfoy it is a advanced Spells and Charms class that I once tought," Dumbledore said with a slight smile looking out the window over the lake. Draco sunk back into his seat with an intreaged look on his face.

"If the two of you deside to partake in this class you will both be given special rewards," Dumbledore said.

"What kind of rewards, Professor," Draco asked.

"Well like the one you two are getting today," Dumbledore said with a smile, "Here are two all day passes for you and a guest to go to Hogsmead for today only. I suggest you take the young ladies out for dinner at a local pub. From the looks of it they seem to be getting along well." Draco and Harry looked out the window and sure enough there was Hermione and Pansy sitting by the lake talking. Draco sat back down in his chair and fell into deep thought. Harry leaned against the window and started to smile.

"Ahh Mr. Potter sees what I see," Dumbledore laughed, "A new friendship blossoming out of Christmas spirit. So what do say Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter looks like your in."

"Yeah I am in," Harry said.

"I am in," Draco said, "I have been waiting for an oppertunity like this."

"Splended I will inform my friend at the Resturaunt that you four will indeed be dinning there tonight," Dumbledore said, "Oh and Mr. Malfoy you other gift is on you bed it cocerns the class. Now if you two wish two go tell the girls I will see you all off at 7:30 this evening."

"Yes Professor thank you and Merry Christmas," Harry and Draco said in unisin.

********

Harry and Draco walked torwd Pansy and I. We where both shocked that they where being civil with esch other. Pansy stood up and ran to meet Draco. She flung her arms around him and kissed him on the check. Harry walked over to me and helped me up.

"So what did Professor Dumbledore want with you two anyway," I asked.

"Oh yes what did he want," Pansy fallowed. Draco looked at Harry and Harry looked back at him nodded.

"Well Professor Dumbledore gave Harry and I each one of these," Draco said pulling out his all day pass.

"Well what is it," I asked.

"It is an all day pass to Hogsmead," Harry said, "One invite to dinner with one guest a piece." Pansy and I looked at each other puzzled. Then we looked at Harry and Draco.

"Basicly the four of us are going to dinner together curtisy of Dumbledore," Harry and Draco said in unisin.

_AN:_

_Sorry this Chapter took so long but I hit a writters snag, but enjoy it any way, and I promiss the next chapter will be really interesting._

_Shadowwritter_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A Christmas Surprise

Harry was waiting in the door way of the Great Hall. He was waering a black suit with a red sweater. He was pacing back and forth looking at his watch. It read 7:15. Harry looked up from his watch to see Draco emerging from the steps leading to the schools dungeons and the Slytherin common room and dorms. He was waering a black suit with a green sweater. Draco stopped just short of the entrence to the great hall and started laughing as he looked at Harry.

"Whats so funny Malfoy," Harry demanded looking offended.

"Our...ha...suits," Draco said trying to fight back the laughs, "They...ha...match". Harry realized what Draco was talking about and begain laughing with him.

"Let me guess Pansy bought it for you," Harry asked gripping his side.

"Yeah," Draco said, "Let me guess Granger did the same?"

"Yeah," Harry said straighting up and dusting off his coat. Pansy and I rounded the corner from the girls bathroom and saw them talking and grinning.

"What do you think there talking about," Pansy said.

"Who knows what boys talk about," I said as we continued walking up to the two of them. I was waering a gold dress with my hair up in a bun. Pansy was waering a black dress with a green ribon in her hair.

"There they are Potter," Draco said pointing to me and Pansy as we walked toward them. Draco caught Pansy as she rushed to give him a hug and a kiss. Harry came to me and wrapped me in his arms.

"So how are we getting to Hogsmead," Pansy asked looking around.

"By horse drawn sliegh, ofcorse,"Dumbledor said stepping into the entrence hall. The doors opened to show a beautiful red and gold sleigh. In front of the sleigh was a pair of black horses. We all where stunned at how beautiful the sleigh was.

"Its beutiful proffesor," Pansy said climbing into the back seat of the sleigh fallowed by Draco. Harry helped me into the sleigh and he climbed up and sat beside me.

"Proffessor where did this sleig come from," Harry asked rubbing his fingers over the reighns.

"Why do you ask Harry," Dumbledor asked looking at Harry.

"There is a gold P burned into these red leather reighns," Harry said showing Draco who leaned over his shoulder.

"Well it belonged to your grandparents before the past away and they left it here for you when you came of age but I think tonight is a good night to use it," Dumbledor said with a smile.

"So proffesor does that mean what I think it does sir," Draco said.

"If your I understand you correctly then yes Draco you are right Harry is decendent from a pure blood family," Dumbledor said, "Well you don't want to be late you will be having dinner at the Hogs Head Pub on the edge of Hogsmead."

"Yes proffessor," Harry said looking down at reighns again. Draco sat back in his seat and Pansy leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Goodnight proffessor," I said with a smile and Harry snapped the reighns. The horse pulled the sleigh at a trot. Proffessor Dumbeldor watched as we reached the gate and then he slipped back into the school. Mr. Filch was waiting to open the gate. Harry pulled on the reighns to bring the sliegh to a stop.

"Evening Potter," Mr. Filch said holding up a lanturn. He then walked to the side of the gate and the metal gate slowly opened.

"Be back by eleven Potter or you will be stuck off the grounds till morning," said. Harry snapped the reighns again and the horses set off at a trot again pulling the sliegh gracefuly through the gate. The sleigh mad its way through the village of Hogsmead. Harry brought to a halt just outside the hogs head pub. Harry got got out and helped me out of the sleigh. On the other side of the sleigh Draco was helping Pansy get out. Harry tied the reighns to a post in front of the pub and we all made are way in.

A/N:

Sorry it took so long to update. Been busy with real world crap. Please r&r. Tell me what you think and be honest.

shadowwritter


	6. Chapter 6

Ch6

Once inside they found a table and sat down. Harry and I on one side. Pansy and Draco on the other. A young woman came along and took our orders. After she left an older gentalman came by with a bottle of mead and four glasses. He poured a glass for each of us and then headed back behind the bar.

"So Potter what do you think Dumbledor will be teaching us," Draco asked setting his glass down.

"Don't know but it should be interesting," Harry said looking across at Draco.

"What do you mean Draco," Pansy said, "Whats Dumbledor doing with you and Harry?"

"Its an advanced spells and charms class he tought to gifted students before he was headmaster," Harry said before Draco could open his mouth.

"So why is he just restarting this class," I asked as a large bowl of salad was placed on the tabel by the young woman. A couple minutes later she returned with plates and forks. She gave us all a plate and fork. Then dished us a small amount of salad and sprinkled some oil and viniger on it. We ate are salad and enjoyed some small talk. By the time we finished our salad our meals had come. I ordered chicken alffredo over lingueni. Harry and Draco both went for a imported dragon steak with some potatos. Pansy had a seafood dish. Harry and Draco spent most of the dinner in silence. Once in a while they would ask a question or make a comment. Pansy and I talked more then we ate.

"So Harry why did you ask out Hermione," Pansy asked taking a bite of fish.

"Well I have always liked Hermoine and I thought why not date her," Harry said taking a drink of mead.

"You make it sound like it was a snap decesion," Draco said putting down his fork and knife.

"It was actually a really hard decision," Harry said, "I have been debating about it sence last year."

"Why was it so hard," Pansy asked looking from Harry to me.

"I was affraid she would say no," Harry said looking down at his plate.

"So how did you get the courage," Draco asked picking up his glass of mead.

"I confided in McGonagall and she said to remember I am a Gryffindor and Gryffindors are always couragouse," Harry recalled looking up at me.

"Well it worked," Pansy said putting her fork down.

"A toast to courage then," Draco said raising his glass, "May it bring all of us good times and happy memories." We all took a drink from our glasses shortly after we got up to leave. Draco and Harry went to tthe bar to pay the old man.

"Its been covered," The old man said with a smile. Harry and Draco not wanting to argue with him each drop a couple of gallons in a jar on the bar marked _tips_. We made our way outside and got back in the carrage. When we got back to the gates of Hogwarts Mr. Filcth was waiting with a lantern. He ushered us in and pulled the gates shut. The carrage pulled us back to the main door where Hagrid was waiting with Fang faithfully by his side.

"Enjoy your night then," Hagrid said taking the reigns from Harry as he climed from the carrage.

"Yes it was very nice," I said as Harry helped me out of the carrage. On the other side Draco was guiding Pansy out.

"Night Hagrid, and Merry Christmas," Harry said as Hagrid lead the horses and carrage away.

"Marry Christmas," Hagrid yeeled back with a jolly laugh as he walked into a barn down by his cabin. We walked into the entrance hall. Pansy wrapped around Draco's arm and me wrapped around Harry's.

"Well this was fun," Pansy said as we came to a stop at the stairs.

"Yes it was," I agreed as Pansy gave Harry and I a hug goodnight.

"Goodnight Harry," Draco said extending his hand. Harry reached out and shook Draco's.

"Goodnight Draco," Harry said as he let go of the hand shake and Draco shook mine. After Draco released my hand he took Harry aside and let me an Pansy talk. We mainly just wondered wait the two where talking about. After they retuned Harry and I made our way back to the common room to go off to bed.

"What did Draco want to tell you Harry," I asked as we made our way to the portrait of the fat lady.

"Bumbiling Bludgers," Harry told the fat lady as we approached, "He wanted to brag about his final gift that he and Pansy where giving each other for Christmas."

"What is it," I asked looking at Harry as we walked into the common room. All he did was raise his eyebrows, wink and grin.

"Well I think there a little young to be doing _that_. Even more disgusting there doing it in school," I said as I sat down on the couch in front of the fire.

"Well for your sake I hope Pansy doesn't gloat as much as Draco does," Harry said removing his coat and sitting next to me.

"Why you say that," I asked affriad of the answer to come.

"Well Draco said he would give me the full play by play," Harry said putting his arm around me.

"Ewwwwww," I said as Harry laughed. I snuggled up to him and layed my head on his chest.

A/N:

Sorry its been so long sence my last update please r&r. Thanks.

shadowwritter


End file.
